Jason
by PantheraLeo.815
Summary: A new kid at school catches a young girl, Jenny's eye. Will they be together?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Jason

"Good morning everybody."

"Good morning Ms. Greene." We all said so board.

"Psst." I heard someone whisper beside me.

"What?" I said.

"There's gonna be a new student today. He could show up anytime."

"Charlie and Jenny!"

"Yes.?!" We said at the same time looking away from each other, and our angered teacher.

"Did you hear what I had just said about the Civil War?"

"No." Charlie said while looking down. You could tell from the look on his face that he was not happy with himself.

"And why is that?" She asked us.

Charlie answered with a sad, "Because we were talking."

"Jenny?" Ms. Greene said while looking at me with her evil "Tell me the truth eyes."

"Same" I said while looking down like Charlie.

"Okay. Shall we continue?"

"Yes." The class answered in glum voice.

"Good."

Gosh, she is so strict! I cannot stand believe they even hired her! All she is…..is…..a short, redheaded, strict, mean teacher!

RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!

Yes! Next class!

"Jenny!" I heard a high voice say.

"Hey Susan!" I said in a happy voice, excited to see my best friend.

"Did you hear we have a new student." Susan asked me.

"Yes. I got in trouble because Charlie was talking tome about it.

"Oh…..I sorry." Susan said trying to lighten my mood.

"It's okay. I really don't mind." I said actually lying. Because I hate getting in trouble.

"I wonder what his name is, and what he looks like." Susan said curiously.

"I don't know. He could be like anybody. A nerd, jock, or just a regular kid." I said actually hoping he would be a sweet guy, funny, romantic, nice to others and me.

"Jenny!" Susan said snapping me out of my daydream.

"What!?"

"Come on Jen. Like anybody in this world would be what you're looking for in a guy."

"Yea. I guess your right."

"Okay class. Time to start math."

"Yes Mrs. Brooke." The whole class said. Then all of a sudden, the door opens and there he was. The most perfect guy in the world. Blond hair, blue eyes, tall, and dressed decent.

"Aaahhh…..Jason." Mrs. Brooke said.

Jason I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Meeting Jason

"Hey, Mrs. Brooke." He said with a deep manly voice.

"Please take a seat right here." Mrs. Brooke said pointing to a desk right beside me.

OH MY GOSH! I thought. Why do I have to be the one who has to sit next to the….cute…..new kid? As he sat next to me I saw his perfect smile. Beautiful white teeth, perfect hair, just him being there in that light he was perfect. Right there and then I thought he was the one. But then I thought he may not like girls with red hair and emerald green eyes. And maybe I am not the coolest girl (by cool mean popular) and the prettiest. I'm pretty decent. And yeah I'm not popular but he may like me for who I am. I was just sitting there smiling at him.

"Jenny!" Mrs. Brooke exclaimed.

"Yes ma'am"

"Shall we continue or do you just want to sit there and day dream?"

"Continue."

Then Mrs. Brooke just started blabbing on about percentages while I just sat there blushing. Then he turned and looked at me, and I just sat there blushing even more.

SUPER EMBARASSMENT!

Then after I smiled he turned and looked away.

RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!

"See you all tomorrow," Mrs. Brooke said while smiling.

As we were all walking out the door, I introduced myself, "Hi. I'm Jenny."

He replied by just saying "Hi. I'm…"

"Jason." I said finishing his sentence.

"I know."

After I said that there was about a ten-second pause. "So…..What class do you have next?" I asked him trying to make conversation.

"Uh…I think I have English."

"Me too!" I exclaimed.

"Cool." He replied.

"Could you help me find my locker?" He asked me almost sounding embarrassed.

"Yeah. Sure. What's your locker number?"

"Uh…. I believe it is 209."

"Oh. That's right here." I said pointing at the locker number 209 that was only two down from me.

"Where's your locker?" Jason asked me.

"211" I said just shocked that someone like him would even ask me.

"Oh…We better get to English." Jason said as we were still talking at our lockers after we had already put up our things.

"Oh…Yeah." I said actually hoping that this moment wouldn't end.


End file.
